He made a different call
by Debstennersson
Summary: Basically what I think happened between Clint and Natasha when he was sent to kill her, and why he didn't kill her.


I knew I was supposed to kill her, finish her off, but I couldn't. All I could do was stare. She was lying there, blood dripping from her head, dirt and black all over her face and suit, slits and rips on her suit, some from the arrows I shot at her, some from her putting up a fight, her hair messy, and her eyes completely shut. But that's not all I saw. I saw her big, beautiful emerald green eyes before they slipped shut. I saw her shapely, perfect cheekbones. I saw her lips, so plump and full. I saw her never ending curves that went up and down her body. She was beautiful. She was perfectly flawed and I could see potential. The way she fought. The way she moved. I saw that if I killed her now, it would be the biggest mistake I've ever made. Not only for SHIELD, but... I felt it may be the biggest mistake for my own sake. I bent down to check for a pulse and she was still breathing, still alive. I picked her up in my arms and carried her out of the building as it slowly went down in flames. I set her down on the ground, laying her against a tree trunk to sit her upright. SHIELD sent me to kill the infamous Black Widow aka Natasha Romanoff. I've heard the stories, I've heard the rumors. I've heard how deadly she is, but for some reason... I didn't see her as deadly as people were making her out to be. She was honestly just lost. She doesn't know who she is, or even who she wants to be. She just knows that she doesn't want to be who she is now. That. That's what I see. And that was something no one can see from a distance.

I woke up light headed, dizzy, weak. My vision was very blurry so when I felt someone touching my head, my first reaction was to swing, but the mystery person had hold on my wrists and was holding down my legs as I was writhing to get free.  
"Ssshh, Miss. Romanoff," a man said calmly. "you're going to be alright. Just calm down, please. You're not well enough to be doing this." I decided to take the man's advice...but I'd get him as soon as I could see again. My vision began to come back until I could see clearly, and I saw the man standing there. My eyes began to wonder and I spotted a bow and he had arrows on his back. He was in fitting, black pants, black combat boots, and a vest that was mostly black, but with a slightly burgundy purple that formed a shape kinda like a cross on the front. Once I finally remembered who it was, I looked back up at him as he was pressing a wet cloth to my head. I grabbed his wrist when I saw his hand moving toward me, but he unraveled out of my grip and dabbed the cloth to my head.  
"Why am I still alive? Or are you just leading up to the kill right now, cause let me tell you, no one is taking me down! No one ever has and no one ever will!" I questioned him. "Name. Now."  
"Barton. Clint Barton aka Hawkeye." he answered.  
"Well, are you here to kill me Agent Barton?" I responded.  
"Well, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you so yes. I was supposed to be," he began to speak as he looked into my eyes, "but now... I just want to talk."  
"Talk, huh? And by talk do you mean you'll hold me hostage until you get your answers, cause I don't budge easy, pal!" I told him furiously.  
"You know, it'll be a lot harder if you don't cooperate, Miss. Romanoff." he replied. I just stared at him in approval so he could continue. "Now, yes, I was sent by SHIELD to kill you, but I have a proposition for you. You could be of great use to us, and I think they made a pretty stupid decision to want you dead, because I see major potential. Now, Fury may have my butt later for this or he'll be bowing to me on his knees, thanking me. You have a very unique set of skills that could highly benefit us. A specific set we need. So, I'm gonna ask you this once, and I'm hoping to get the answer I want, and really unless you want to die, you're going to say yes. Would you like to be recruited into SHIELD?" I just stared at him in shock.  
"You would go against your orders just to bring me in alive?" I questioned him. "I mean, that can't be the full story. Does SHIELD really have that bad of a program? Are you this desperate?" He laughed and flashed a smiled. It was honestly really nice to hear, a laugh. And nice to see, see a smile. From an agent was even more shocking, but just to see one. You never see a smile before someone is about to be murdered.  
"No. Not desperate. I just know that if I killed you, it would be a waste of skill and talent. Why are we going to kill the best agent The Red Room has ever trained? That's just stupid, especially when we can use her." he responded light heartedly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes. They were a light, sky blue. And his arms, he was cut, I could only imagine his full body. I had no clue what I was feeling right now. I'd never felt it before is all I knew. I looked at him longingly, but still confused at why he wouldn't kill me, but at the same time... I was grateful to him.  
"But...you've heard everything about me, haven't you? All the murders and the kills and the innocents. Why would I be of good use? Why would you even take the risk?" I asked him curiously. He just stared at me in my eyes and smiled.  
"Yes, I've heard everything about you, Miss. Romanoff. I've heard of the deadly Black Widow, and how red her ledger is, and I was hoping if I could get you on our side by sparring you, you would have a change of heart." he paused for a moment and caressed my cheek in his hand to wipe away the blood. "And honestly, I think I kept you alive for myself in a way because, I don't see the Natasha everyone has told me about. Dangerous, deadly, killer, murderous. I see someone who's lost. Someone who doesn't know what she wants to be, doesn't really even know who she is. She just knows that she doesn't want to be what she is now. You want to be rid of all the horrors. You want someone to take them away. You want someone to love you because, the one thing in your life that has always lacked is love. And the reason I know that is because it's exactly what I'm like. It's everything I am." I stared in his eyes in awe. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I wanted him. I've never known anyone like him, who was like me. He understood what no one else did. He makes me feel like I never have about anyone. He sparred me. Sparred me when anyone else would've murdered me painfully on the spot. He's giving me a second chance, something no one else would've ever done for me. Usually I wouldn't give in to anything like this, well, I never would, but I found myself submitting to him. I wanted Clint Barton. I took his face in my hands and pulled him closer to me and down.  
"Tell me what else you see." I whispered seductively against his lips. He smiled against my lips. I was laying against the tree with him pulled close to me.  
"Well, I see sexy, never ending curves that go up and down your body. I see the most perfect, shapely cheekbones. I see short, cute yet mature, curly, auburn orange hair. I see emerald green eyes that look beautiful on no one, but you." he whispered as I rolled him onto the ground underneath me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my body right against his. The heat of being so close to someone like this was amazing and then, our lips were just barely touching. It was teasing until I pressed my lips to his. I took my hands and placed one on his cheek and another to tangle into his light brown hair. He then rolled me underneath him, lips still locked and my arms now made their way up to wrap around his neck, so I could pull my body up against his again. He kept me down, as his hands slowly made their way up to the zipper of my suit. I moaned into his kiss by the feel of his hands on my body, and bare shoulders as he pulled the suit down off them, and slipped it down off my legs. I began to pull the zipper of his vest down and threw it to the ground, revealing his beauty. He took my legs and pulled them up so I could wrap them around his waist. All I wanted was his muscular arms wrapped around me and to be so close it burns. He moved his lips from mine and began to trail kisses up and down my neck. It felt amazing. So amazing, I was tightening my hold around him, because I knew if I didn't I would fall. And I needed him with me right now. His lips on my neck was just too teasing now, so I pulled his lips back to mine and rolled him underneath me again, limbs still tangled together.

I awoke laying under a blanket and it was pitch black outside. I felt Clint's arms around my waist, his chin resting on top of my head and my back was right up against his body. I turned myself in his arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck and to my surprise he was already awake. He leaned his forehead down so that it was touching mine now and he just stared into my eyes and smiled, as he began to stroke my cheek. I actually stared back into his, just as longingly and smiled back.  
"Did you mean what you said? You know, earlier, Romanoff." he asked curiously. I looked at him confused. I said something?  
"What?" I questioned him. He looked at me, pain and hurt in his eyes now. I stared back as to say please don't be upset. I tried to think. Think, think about what I told him, and then it hit me, and I looked at him in his eyes longingly. I pulled his lips to mine.  
"Every word of it." I whispered against his lips. He smiled and locked his lips with mine again, wrapping his arms tighter around me, pulling me closer as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. We then just sat there wrapped with each other for what seemed like forever, not wanting to go back to the real world. Apparently, somewhere in between the midst of things, I said the one thing to Clint that I've never said to anyone in my life, or I have, but I didn't mean it. Those three little words that came out of my mouth, were the three words that changes your life forever, and those three words that I said to Clint Barton were: I love you. The three words that changed my life forever, but only two words changed me for the better and they were... Clint Barton.

Reply to:

Reply to Alexis

Reply to Alexis

Send


End file.
